


Busted!

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana discovers Jess’s secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jessekingsley.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“I can believe you like Buffy The Vampire Slayer.”

“Why not?”

“Dana!” she whined. “It’s a show full of stereotypes painting all vampires as evil and glorifying the killing vampires.”

“Not all vampires. Angel isn’t evil.”

“Pfft. He’s such an emo dweeb! And the only reason he’s considered good is because someone put a spell on him. Whenever they show him as ‘himself’, as Angelus, he’s evil and has no desire to be good. At least Spike went through hell to get his soul back and wanted to be good without anyone putting a spell on him. He actually made the choice to be good, and turns out to be quite the hero, sacrificing himself for good.”

An auburn eyebrow arched. “For someone who says they don’t like the show, you seem to know a hell of a lot about it.”

Jess felt herself blush. She simply slouched down in the couch and didn’t respond.

“I’ll bet you’ve seen every episode!”

Jess refused to look at Dana as she slouched a little lower.

“Jess?”

No response.

“Jess!”

Still no response.

Dana shoved her shoulder.

“What?” she replied softly.

“You have seen every episode, haven’t you?” Dana saw Jess’s blush deepen. She moved and quickly straddled her lover’s lap. She gazed down at the blushing woman. “You are so busted,” she said with a chuckle.

“Well… there aren’t many shows about vampires.”

Dana leaned down kissed her lover. “Well, if you have a better way to spend the evening we can turn Buffy off.”

Jess smiled. “I’m sure I can think of something,” she said before twisting and laying Dana down on the couch on her back. As she claimed the redhead’s lips in a searing kiss she reached over, snagged the remote, and turned off the TV.

FIN


End file.
